


Of feather'd Cupid

by maryrobinette



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryrobinette/pseuds/maryrobinette
Summary: Tybalt and Toby have a quiet night in.





	Of feather'd Cupid

I have no idea how it happened, but somehow, Tybalt and I had the house to ourselves. Quentin and Raj had gone to a movie. Jazz and May were out at a salsa club, apparently, actually dancing. No one was trying to kill us.

It was weird.

Mind you, I wasn't complaining. We were lounging on the sofa in the living room with candles lit and the television blessedly silent. Tybalt leaned back against me, and let me wrap an arm around his shoulder to toy with the buttons on his shirt. A satisfying rumbling purr vibrated through his chest. His fingers traced the seam of my jeans, traveling up the inside of my thigh. Why the hell did either of us have clothes on?

Because for once, we didn't have to rush. We didn't have to fit ourselves into the narrow constraints between running for our lives and dodging sword thrusts, or hungry teenagers, which were just as dangerous. 

"Yes, Little Fish?" Tybalt turned his head and nuzzled my jaw.

"What?" Beneath my hands, his heart thumped a little faster.

"You sighed."

"Oh." I did it again. "I was just thinking how nice this was."

"Verily."

"Really?" I pulled back to look at him. "Are you going to trot out 'forsooth' next?"

"Not without cause." He winked, hiding one malachite eye for a moment. "Prithee, do not give me cause."

"Oh, I'll give you cause all right." I grabbed a peacock feather, leftover from -- well, honestly, I don't know why it was in the house -- anyway, its end was very useful to poke him with. Which I did. 

"Ow!" He laughed and twisted away from me. "Forsooth!"

Kissing him shut him up. His mouth was warm and tasted of pennyroyal, molding to mine. His hands ran up the inseam of my jeans, following the stitching up to where it joined. Even through the fabric, his fingers were hot and insistent. Why the hell were we wearing clothes?

My back arched as his other hand slipped beneath my t-shirt and up to cup my breast. The rumble of his purr grew louder. "Ah... I approve of your sartorial choices."

"That's a--" I gasped as he pinched my nipple. "--a first."

"Forgoing the bra, in this case, is an admirable decision." His gaze flicked over to the side, pupils narrowing to slits for a moment, before he pulled his attention back to me. "I question the shirt though."

"Funny. I question your trousers." I gestured with the peacock feather, and Tybalt looked down to where I was playing with the button on his fly.

He let out a little moan as I pressed against his erection. His really lovely erection. I moved the feather out of the way and he tracked it. Even as he pushed against the palm of my hand, his gaze kept darting over to the feather.

Then he swatted it with one hand, pinning it against the back of the couch. 

I twitched it away, dragging it down the back of the couch and then across my chest. He clapped a hand over it, compressing his lips a little. "Put that away."

"What, this?" I tugged the feather out from under his hand, and he nearly reached for it again. 

It's not often that I make the King of Cats blush, but his cheeks had gone red. "It's distracting." 

I tilted my head. "You can't help yourself, can you?"

Tybalt cleared his throat. "I merely wish to give you my undivided attention."

"See... I'm not sure how I feel about having to compete with a feather." I waved the peacock feather and it's bright iridescent eye flashed in the candlelight.

Tybalt's gaze followed it and then he shook his head. "You are impossible."

"You say that like it's a surprise."

"A simple acknowledgement of--" His hand twitched toward the feather and he grimaced. That blush covered his cheeks again, bringing out the stripes. "You are going to force retaliation."

"Oh yeah?" I bobbed the feather along in the air, the way I would for Cagney and Lacey and--

Tybalt kissed me. He pressed his mouth against mine, and gripped my hips with both hands. Twisting, he pulled us both off the couch so that we landed on the floor. He let me land on top of him and his tongue quested through my lips. One hand slid between the band of my jeans and my skin and --

"Ha!" Tybalt pulled back, eyes bright. In his free hand, he held the peacock feather.

"You are kidding me." I pushed up from his chest to straddle him. Leaning forward, I reached for the feather.

He pulled it away. "Now, now..." Tybalt rolled again, twisting suddenly between my legs. He wrapped an arm around my waist and bore me down to the floor. Somehow, he was on top of me and the feather--

The feather trailed a line down my jaw and between my breasts. I shivered as he pressed between my legs and really regretted that my jeans were still on.

"Now, little fish..." Tybalt undid the zipper on my jeans. "Let me show you how a feather should actually be played with."

END


End file.
